onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2
alabasta Page says alabasta is in the game. Source? user:god of nothing Why is Luffy the only one? I was checking the page featuring One Piece games, when I stumbled onto this page once again. Then i saw that the playable characters page had been reduced to only Luffy being featured there. Then when I scrolled my way down to the galleries section, it featured many pictures of some of the other SH's and Enel and there it was clearly stated that all of them is playable characters. Why is Luffy now the only one featured in the playable characters section if that's the case? 10:00, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Well just forget it. It was an AWC that deleted nearly the whole playable character page without an explaination so I just undid him... As easy as that XD Remember to leave an expaination next time AWC, and it's mostly preffered if you start a discussion here at the talk page rather than deciding all on your own. 10:12, February 13, 2013 (UTC) (New World Saga Ver.) Text and the "Evil Straw Hats" Just don't reverse or undo the last modific, 'cause: *the "New World Saga Ver." is a text on the official scans of the game. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO with the saga classification of the Wikia, then just don't reverse it to "Pirate Alliance Saga". **also Smoker explicitly doesn't show the "New World Saga Ver." text, so he probably is not considered as his post timeskip version (even with the scar). *we don't know if the "Evil Straw Hats" are playable characters or not. They're probably shown as bosses of Kizaru, Akainu, Garp, Kuzan and Smoker's missions, where you're the Marines (good) and have to fight against the Pirates (evil). Just don't reverse it unless we got news about their role in the game, and if, just provides source. Thank you for the attention. 20:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Crocodile, Buggy, and Mihawk The scan doesn't confirm them even if the article is saying they are confirmed but it's not even a translation and the scan doesn't show them in gameplay. Just like being in the trailer doesn't confirm them playable, just like Moria being a enemy only character because he doesn't have a gameplay screenshot. Brain.Y.Z (talk) 21:28, February 20, 2013 (UTC) The blue-white text over the trio Buggy-Croco-Mihawk claims them to be Playable Charas. If you know katakana, you can read it "puraiaboru chara". http://i.imgur.com/qspHAod.jpg 08:04, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for answering a logical answer because nobody wanted to answer me :) I hate speculations even if I was sure they are playable I wanted an evidence. Brain.Y.Z (talk) 08:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I got it, so I posted it. no prob, I hate speculations too. 08:22, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Fishman Island The only thing i am thinking right now is like is there fishman island in this game because they confirmed punk hazard and maybe the film z but how about fishman island ya can see jinbe in the trailer attacking that shadow shibukai but that dos not confirm the fishman island arc hope they dont skip that arc. and i think ya saw jinbe in the 2 year later cloth or hes looks but still ya cant be sure until it confirmed. Cover Switch Template Is it really necessary to have a switch template on this? The covers are exactly the same except for the obvious borders, which are always different if it's on different platforms. If the artwork is exactly the same, why bother adding it? Seems completely unnecessary, and we also don't use switch templates for games released on both PS2 and Gamecube. 17:24, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Unknown91 (talk) 23:23, March 6, 2013 (UTC)Why can't Marshall D. Teach be playable? Because he isn't announced as playable, yet.. He'll probably be announced next week. He's on the box so the chances are huge of him being in it. Have patience may companion on the path of life. By the way I still saw some mistakes on the wiki, so is Magellan mentioned as an confirmed enemy but also has a seperate place where he is the only one under the unconfirmed box. What's the deal with that? Also some characters are more than one time under different boxes. I deleted one Marshall D. Teach under the enemies box, there were 2 of those there. CapoDiLoco Unknown91 (talk) 00:43, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Thanks, he one of my top 8 favorite devil fruit users so far their are 7-8. Story I think it is not important to add the story of the game in the wiki because we didn't add the story of the other games that contained non-canon story, we can only put the stages name only. other thing why is Wapol-Krieg arc is not referred as Stage 3 while the others are stages. Guess we shouldn't do new things then. 08:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to sign :) Brain.Y.Z (talk) 08:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC)